Under the Stars
by Strelitzia Noir
Summary: Ema thought he'd be the first one to call her up about finally passing the Forensics Investigator Exam, but it turns out he had some worries of his own to deal with. [Klema oneshot]


**DISCLAIMER: All characters & settings belong to CAPCOM.**

* * *

Having finally passed the Forensics Investigators Exam a couple days ago, Ema was riding on cloud nine, as she had finally achieved her lifelong dream. During those past couple of days, Ema was overwhelmed with the amount of support and congratulations she'd received from many of her friends.

Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was the first to call her to offer his congratulations, the prosecutor obviously very happy for the young detective that he'd long considered to be a very close friend of his. The Wright Anything Agency trio of Phoenix, Trucy and Apollo soon followed in congratulating her, all three of them very proud of her achievement, especially Phoenix, who had Ema as his investigative assistant during the Bruce Goodman murder case and the subsequent retrial of the SL-9 incident. Of course, Ema's sister Lana didn't fail to congratulate her little sister, incredibly delighted to know that after several tries, Ema had finally made it as a forensic investigator.

Strangely though, there was one person who had yet to offer their congratulations to the new forensic investigator, someone who many people, Ema herself included, expected to be one of the first people to call her up. That person was on the other side of the door she was standing in front of right now, prosecutor Klavier Gavin, her boyfriend and now former boss. When he did finally call her that morning, he simply asked her to meet him in his office later that night, without even giving a reason as to why he wanted her there.

That night, Ema stood in front of The door to Klavier's office. After a few moments, she finally decided to knock but just as she brought her hand up to do so, she heard his voice from inside "Ema, I know you've been there for a good minute now, please come in." his voice was muffled by the door but his words were still somewhat clear.

Ema sighed in relief, Klavier calling her by her name meant that whatever he called her over for wasn't related to work in any way. This deal with how referred to each other in public was some sort of agreement they had in their relationship.

Ema pushed the door open to find him already walking towards her holding his maroon suit in one hand and his motorcycle helmet in the other. Wasting no time, Klavier handed both items to Ema, leaving the detective confused as to what was happening "I'll go and get the hog from the basement, wait for me outside." he said sweetly before lightly kissing her on the cheek. Klavier was standing in front of the elevator when the confused Ema spoke up.

"Hey, what are you doing? You could at least give me a heads up if you're in such a hurry." she said, slightly annoyed "You call me up in the morning telling me to come here without telling me why and now you want me to go somewhere with you?" while she was used to Klavier being a man of a few words while at work, she couldn't help but find his suddenly mysterious behaviour strange.

Klavier simply nodded as the elevator door opened, stepping inside as he did "Let's say I just didn't want to spoil the surprise, love." he said with hid characteristic smirk before the elevator door closed. Ema pouted at him and if she could see any better, she thought Klavier had seen her and started laughing at her from behind the screen on the elevator door before he went down.

As Klavier had told her a few minutes earlier, Ema now waited outside the prosecutor's office, and instead of her lab coat, she was now wearing Klavier's suit over her green shirt. Klavier letting her wear his suit had become a habit of theirs whenever they'd travel using his bike, as he neither of them wanted the smoke from all the other cars on the road making the detective's precious lab coat dirty.

Ema heard the bike's engine coming from the side of the prosecutor's office, Klavier coming into view a few seconds later. "Sorry to keep you waiting." he said as he stopped in front of Ema, he then cocked his head back, gesturing for her to get on "Hang tight, Ema, we're gonna be on the road for a while." he told her as she got on behind him, putting on her helmet once she was comfortable enough on her seat.

"Mind filling me in on some details first?" Ema said, obviously growing impatient "It's not like you to be this secretive." she trailed off weakly.

Klavier laughed as he heard Ema's last remark "That's because this one's really special." he said, putting on his yellow tinted sunglasses before they set off. "Let's go then, we don't want to be out too late."

After a few minutes on the road, Ema, to her surprise, noticed that they were heading down the freeway, cruising towards the several mountainous areas on the edge of town. Trusting Klavier to wherever he planned on taking them, she simply enjoyed the cool breeze on the open road, a much more refreshing sensation than the one she had gotten used to in the middle of the city. Around half an hour from the time they drove off from the prosecutor's office, they arrived at a cliff that overlooked the town.

"Wow..." Ema was in awe of what she could see in front of her, the bright lights of the city from afar. "Never thought the city looked like this from afar. It's beautiful." she added.

Klavier simply smiled at her "I knew you'd like it." he said as he walked towards one of the trees near them and sat down "Wanna sit with me for a while?" he asked her. Ema nodded and went over to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder as they looked on to the bright lights in silence.

"You know, that view isn't exactly why I brought you here tonight." Klavier admitted, and when Ema gave him a curious look, he simply raised a finger pointing up "I've heard the skies were gonna be clear tonight so I thought I'd bring you up here to see that." he said and when Ema looked, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise at what she saw. The night sky was clear, allowing a much better view of the stars. Klavier's smile grew wider as he stared at his awestruck girlfriend "I remembered you mentioning it once before, that you wanted to go out and see the stars at night. I'm just sorry I took this long to take you out here."

Ema gave him a weird look, thinking that for a moment, Klavier sounded completely out of character "What are you sorry for, Klavier? This is amazing!" she leaned in close to give him a quick kiss on the lips, taking him by surprise for a moment before getting quickly replaced by a satisfied smile "I love it." she then felt him take her arm and when she looked, she saw he was putting something around her wrist "What are you-?"

"So here's the other thing I called you for." he interrupted her as he finished working on what he was putting around her wrist, thanfkully the moonlight was enough to make him see what he was doing. Ema then looked at the new silver bracelet he had put on, and for the umpteenth time that evening, she was speechless. The bracelet was mostly made of a thin silver chain but it had a flat plate that ran half the width of Ema's wrist.

She noticed that the plate itself was blank, but when she was about to ask Klavier about it, he pulled out a UV pen light from his shirt pocket and pointed it directly at her bracelet, revealing a hidden text beautifully written in script on the surface of the silver plate. "Fraulein Forensics" he read, and while the moonlight wasn't enough for him to see Ema blushing furiously red, her subsequent stammering was enough to give her away. "Congratulations on finally passing the forensics investigator exam, Ema. You deserve it." he said.

Ema, unable to find the words she wanted to say, simply resorted to tackling him down with a hug. "Thank you, fop!" she said, calling him by her now-affectionate nickname for him. "I was kinda worried when everyone else was calling me about it and you weren't, to be honest." she admitted. "I was beginning to think you were upset cause I'm no longer going to be the detective assigned to you."

"There's that, too, but I think I can get over it." Klavier couldn't help but chuckle as they both sat back up "I'm really sorry about not calling you sooner, but I just really wanted to surprise you." he said, leading to Ema rolling her eyes at him. A moment later, he suddenly looked down away from her "And...there's also something I wanted to tell you." he said in a troubled tone.

Ema quickly picked up on this and put a hand on his shoulder "What is it?" she worriedly asked.

Klavier took a deep breath before he went on "You see, herr Edgeworth came into my office a couple days ago to talk to me about something." he began, pausing to look at Ema who had a concerned look on her face "He offered me the chance to work as an International Prosecutor, seeing as I've studied law both here in the States and in Europe." he said "Thing is, I don't know if I should accept it, thankfully he was willing to wait for my decision."

Ema was left puzzled "What's there to think about? Isn't it great? I mean, now that you've taken up being a prosecutor full time, isn't this a great chance for your career?" she asked.

Klavier shook his head "I know, but, if I take up his offer, then I won't be around to see you." he replied in a very troubled tone. "And it's not the _I can't see you today because of work_ type, we're talking weeks and months here!" Ever since he and Ema began their relationship a couple years back, Klavier had found that he couldn't even go through a day without seeing her. It drove him crazy whenever something came up that wouldn't let him see her, and it usually ends up with him showing up at her apartment first thing in the morning to pick her up himself.

Ema, despite her best efforts, burst out laughing, much to the prosecutor's annoyance. "I'm sorry." she managed to blurt out as she started to calm down after she saw him glaring at her "I just...I just never expected Klavier Gavin, rockstar prosecutor extraordinaire and my boyfriend to be such a softy. This is already two years in too!" she said in a very amused tone, but seeing as this only made Klavier's glare worse, she just rolled her eyes at him "Look Klavier, once I get moved to the forensics division, even I can't guarantee I can see you everyday. We both have very demanding jobs, I'm sure you of all people understand that."

Klavier nodded and even though he knew where this conversation was headed, he wanted to see how Ema could convince him to accept Edgeworth's offer. He knew that it would be a very big step in his career, something that the chief prosecutor definitely thought of as well, but if his girlfriend would support him on it, then he at least would be able to feel better about it.

"But think of it this way, you'll be able to continue working as a prosecutor, and at the same time, continue to learn more about international law." Ema continued "Looking ahead a few years, who knows where you'll be? Maybe one day you might even become chief prosecutor!" if anything, Ema was a lot more receptive to the opportunity than Klavier was, and that really was all he needed.

Klavier just smiled and shook his head in defeat, right before leaning in to kiss Ema once again "Thanks. I guess I just really needed you to push me to take it." he said. "I'm really glad to have you, Ema."

"And I you, Klavier." she responded, giving him a kiss of her own before resting her body on him "I take it we can spend a bit more time admiring the view now, can't we?" she said, pulling him down so they were both lying on the ground, looking up at the stars.

"Definitely." said the prosecutor, holding the detective close to him as they looked on "By the way, I took a few bags of Snackoos from your drawer and put them on the bike's saddle bag." he admitted, earning him a quick jab on the side courtesy of the detective.

"You fop! So that's why my last bags went missing from the drawer!" Ema complained "That's it, I'm getting them from the saddle but you're not getting any!"

"Frau, can I have at least one or two, please?" Klavier pleaded as he looked at Ema beside him with what could only be described as his best attempts at puppy dog eyes, prompting her to burst out laughing.

"What's that face!?" she said, cracking up as she saw him still wearing the same expression "You should see how dumb you look!"

Unlike earlier, Klavier was now deliberately trying to look weird to get Ema to crack up, and he had a triumphant smile as he had obviously succeeded "At least I made you laugh at it." Klavier protested "So, back to what I was saying, can I have some when you get it?"

Ema rolled her eyes at him "Alright, fine. Be a good boy and I'll feed you. Does that sound better?"

"Yes, ma'am." Klavier said in a tone similar to what the police officers use when replying to Ema's orders when in a crime scene. Ema couldn't help but laugh at this and soon, even Klavier was laughing along with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Tried playing around with how to write Klema as a couple when in private. In my mind, Klavier and Ema are just very sweet and casual with each other, and that Klavier really just likes to play up his German rockstar persona in public, but is really hopelessly in love with Ema in private.**


End file.
